Food thermometers are known in the art. Many of these thermometers include an elongated probe for insertion into meat and a housing including a display for displaying a temperature calculated based on the amount of heat sensed by the probe. Many food thermometers have a probe fixed relative to the housing. When these thermometers are placed in food items at certain angles or locations, the user is unable to read the display.